Run Away
by SooChan
Summary: Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia lari, sedang tubuhnya malam itu menerima seluruh sentuhan Yoongi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang selama ini ia hindari, perasaan suka atau bencinya. BTS FF / YoonMin / Yoongi / Jimin.


Di hari-hari yang dipikirnya berat itu, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah ia hindarkan selama masa-masa kelam itu, masa-masa sekolah akhirnya yang tak ingin diingat-ingat. Termasuk sosok yang berambut hijau mint itu, yang datang padanya ketika tubuhnya dihabisi, ditendangi dan dicaci maki.

Ia mengerti bahwa menolong adalah sesuatu sifat yang baik. Ia tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah seseorang yang disegani di seluruh sekolah. Namun ia tidak mengerti oleh ucapan yang laki-laki pucat itu katakan ketika ia telah menghabiskan semester akhirnya.

"Jimin?"

Ya, Jimin tidak mengerti. Jimin menghindari diri untuk mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

 _Run Away_

 _YoonMin. Yoongi. Jimin_

 _©SooChan_

 _._

 _._

Jimin bekerja pada sebuah kafe di pertigaan dekat rumahnya, sembari ia mulai menabung untuk kuliahnya dan ia mulai berhemat untuk ongkos hidupnya di kota orang. Oh, tentu saja, ia telah berpindah diri, menjauhkan diri dari Seoul dan tetek bengeknya.

Tidak ingin bertemu Min Yoongi tentu juga menjadi alasan utama. Selain ia tidak ingin memberi laki-laki itu jawaban, ia tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya pada Yoongi, atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Berpikir bahwa ia adalah sosok yang lurus, sosok yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan desahan gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. Bermain bersama mereka, bukan bersama sejenisnya. Walaupun Jimin tidak pernah melakukan hubungan apa pun pada seorang gadis pun.

"Kau di sini."

Itu suara yang telah lama sekali tenggelam dalam ingatan Jimin. Suara yang benar-benar ia ingin lupakan, yang tiada bisa pergi-pergi setelah kelulusannya itu.

Ia berdiri di sebuah meja, daftar menu di genggaman tangannya hampir terjatuh jika saja ia tak mengingatkan diri bahwa semua orang tengah memperhatikan. Namun matanya melirik ke sana ke mari dengan gusar, menolak tatapan si pucat dan surai hijaunya yang sekarang telah menjadi abu-abu itu, memutuskan berbalik.

"Jimin."

Namun lengannya di tahan, ia di tarik lagi dengan kuat. Hingga tubuhnya berbalik dan Yoongi berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan alis yang berkerutan. Jimin tidak mengerti ia harus menjerit atau menangis. Ia tidak mengerti apakah ia harus lari atau menuruti, atau hanya memberikan suatu alasan agar Yoongi bisa melepaskan tangannya.

"Ikut denganku," derap langkah mereka menyita perhatian orang-orang di kafe, termasuk Kim Namjoon, pemilik kafe yang mendelik pada Jimin, menatap dan bertanya lewat matanya yang marah itu, _apa-apaan kalian?_

"Aku pinjam dia," Yoongi berkata seolah tahu ia sedang dipelototi, dan keluar dari kafe dengan langkah lenggang. Di depan sana, ia memarkirkan sebuah mobil sedan hitam dan mendorong Jimin masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tahu Namjoon masih mengamati mereka bahkan ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Namun laki-laki berlesung pipi itu tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatap saja, tahu bahwa urusan Jimin tiada bisa ditundakan lagi.

"Kau lari," Yoongi berkata, deru mesin di belakang mereka mengisi kesenyapan, dan Yoongi memberikan sebuah senyum sinis penuh dongkol.

"Apa maksudmu?" tentu, Jimin tahu maksud Yoongi, ia hanya memberikan sebuah wajah bingung yang terlalu kentara kepura-puraannya.

Namun Yoongi tidak menjawab cepat, memilih menatap jalanan yang disimbahi oleh cahaya terang bulan. "Kau menghindariku, aku tahu."

Tentu saja Yoongi tahu. Jimin sendiri telah mengganti nomor ponselnya, berpindah kota, mencari pekerjaan dan kuliah di tempat yang benar-benar baru. Bahkan berkata pada teman-teman terdekatnya bahwa jangan dibocorkan perihal dirinya itu, atau ia akan marah.

Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana cara Yoongi menemukannya, atau memang pertemuan tadi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan yang tiada siapa pun menduganya.

"Tolong turunkan aku, aku masih punya pekerjaan."

"Sialan, Park Jimin, aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu," Yoongi menghentamkan tangannya pada setir mobil berdesus marah.

Tapi Jimin tidak menjawab, atau memang tidak ingin. Ia hanya berdiam saja, kemudian membuang wajah saat Yoongi menatapnya. Kalau saja ia dapat menutupi wajahnya saat itu, maka akan ia lakukan, namun jemari dan kedua tangannya sekaku es, dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang gugup.

Mobil berhenti.

"Turunlah," perintah Yoongi, seolah ia tahu Jimin akan menurutinya.

Maka Jimin turun.

"Masuk," berjalanlah ia ke dalam rumah bercat abu-abu itu, yang benar-benar senada dengan rambutnya, di mana dihimpit bersama rumah-rumah lainnya. Namun Jimin tidak bergerak, tidak juga lari dari tempatnya, dua sisinya meminta hal yang berbeda, sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam. "Jimin, tidak apa-apa, ini rumahku, kau bisa masuk."

"Kau punya rumah di sini?"

"Ya, rumah kakakku, meninggal bulan lalu, jadi aku yang menempatinya sekarang."

Jimin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, apakah 'aku turut berduka cita' adalah kalimat yang baik untuk saat itu, Jimin tidak tahu. Namun kakinya melangkah, menuju Yoongi, menuju laki-laki paling dihindarinya.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin, menariknya masuk. Yang lebih muda merasakan sebuah dingin menyesap ke dalam pori-pori tangannya lamat-lamat, di mana dinginnya tangan Yoongi membuat tubuhnya meremang.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Kau ingat," Yoongi membawanya ke kamar –hell, ya kamar, sebuah ruangan kubus dengan cat biru tua dan sekumpulan alat musik juga tumpukan not lagu yang berhamburan, sisanya perlengkapan tidur dan jendela. Laki-laki pucat itu memberikan sebuah foto pada Jimin, menatap dengan matanya yang sedingin langit kelabu, "itu foto kita sebelum kelulusan, sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku. Sebelum kau lari. Kita terlihat baik-baik saja bukan, di sana?"

Jimin mengenggam foto itu, hampir-hampir meremasnya, sedang wajahnya ia palingkan dengan enggan. "Ya, masa-masa itu."

"Jimin," suara Yoongi menelisik ke dalam telinganya, mendesir-desir hangat, hingga tubuhnya berjengit dan ia secara spontan menatap Yoongi. "Apa kau membenciku karena aku menyukaimu?"

Tidak, Jimin tidak pernah membenci Min Yoongi.

"Kau berpikir aku menjijikkan?"

Tidak, Min Yoongi sama sekali tidak menjijikkan.

"Kau lari karena tidak ingin mengenal gay sepertiku?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan wajah Min Yoongi yang sangat kecewa itu membuatnya luruh. Tentu jawabannya, tidak. Lalu Park Jimin, jika semua hal yang Yoongi katakan itu adalah salah, maka mengapa selama ini ia lari. Ia, lari dari apa?

"Aku tidak membencimu, Hyung."

Dan jika begitu, suka adalah kata lainnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjijikkan."

Min Yoongi adalah manusia tertampan yang pernah ia temui, yang paling baik, yang menolongnya saat semua anak-anak semasa sekolahnya memukulinya, membela dan melindunginya.

"Aku lari," Jimin mendesah, menatap Yoongi, matanya sudah berair, di mana ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak. "Aku lari karena aku menyukaimu, Hyung."

Ia lari karena tidak ingin menerima perasaannya sendiri, menolak Yoongi tanpa alasan. Ia lari karena dipikirnya ia tetap akan menjadi orang yang lurus, ia tidak akan terpengaruhi oleh Min Yoongi dan kata-katanya.

"Hm," namun Yoongi sendiri tahu, Jimin menyukainya, anak itu tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Min Yoongi mengetahui Park Jimin lebih daripada anak itu mengetahui dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekati Jimin, memeluknya.

Mereka tidak berkata-kata, dan Yoongi mendorong dirinya menuju bibir Jimin, meraup bibir berisi itu dengan lembut, tanpa niat ingin menyakiti sama sekali. Tangannya merabai perpotongan leher yang lebih muda, sedang Jimin memegangi pipi Yoongi.

"Euhm," sebuah desahan keluar, Jimin terpuruk dan menabrak dinding, namun Yoongi tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya berpindah, menuju pinggang Jimin dan menariknya dari dinding, kemudian dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia mendorong tubuh itu dan membuatnya telentang di atas kasur.

Tapi mereka tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

Tangan Yoongi merabai seragam pelayan Jimin, kemudian membuka kancing paling atas, kancing kedua, ketiga, keempat, seterusnya, hingga tidak ada kancing untuk dilepas, dan Yoongi melepaskan bibirnya.

"Enggh."

Lesung pipi Jimin terlihat sedikit-sedikit, setiap Yoongi menggigiti dan memberikan tanda di sana sini. Ia mengulum bibirnya untuk tidak menciptakan sebuah desahan yang memalukan, namun Yoongi berkata dengan tangannya yang mengusap pipi yang lebih muda, "kau tidak perlu menahannya."

"Hyu-akh," ia berbicara tidak jelas, hampir-hampir mendorong tubuh Yoongi karena merasa sakit.

Namun Yoongi menulikan telinganya, ia membuka kancing celana Jimin kemudian menarik resletingnya, dan melepaskannya dari tubuh laki-laki. Jimin terdiam, di mana ia merasa sangat dipermalukan, karena dibalik celana dalamnya, ia sudah mengeras.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh, melepaskannya. "Kau menyukaiku, Jimin?"

"Ehhm, akh, Hyung, sakit!"

Jangan tanyakan remasan Min Yoongi barusan, Jimin merasa bongkahan bokongnya telah lepas, dan ia merengut tidak suka. Namun Yoongi malah tersenyum, memang raut itulah yang ia perlukan.

"Kau curang," Jimin mendesis. "Kau tidak melepaskan bajumu."

"Jadi kau ingin melihat tubuhku?" Yoongi berkata, melepaskan bajunya, kemudian celana, semuanya hingga Jimin harus menutup matanya –padahal ia yang memintanya. "Psst, jangan tutup matamu, kau harus menikmatinya."

Tangan Yoongi merabai dada Jimin, memainkan sebentar putingnya, menggigit dan menjilatinya, sebelum akhirnya turun ke bawah, di mana milik Jimin sudah tegak dan Yoongi menggunakan genggaman tangannya, bermain-main dengan kemaluan Jimin.

"Akh, Hyung!" Jimin menahan dirinya, penisnya sudah benar-benar merah, walaupun mereka belum benar-benar melakukannya. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini pada orang lain, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mengeskpresikan dirinya.

Matanya terbuka, sehingga ia dapat melihat tubuh pucat telanjang Min Yoongi, dan Jimin langsung merasakan wajahnya terbakar oleh perasaan malunya.

Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin sekali lagi, sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut yang lebih muda. "Jilat, Min."

Jimin tidak menolak, ia membuka mulutnya, menggunakan lidahnya ia menjilat jari Yoongi di dalam mulutnya, merasakan lidahnya bertemu kulit Yoongi yang dingin.

"Kumohon, tahanlah," Yoongi tersenyum pengertian, ia mengangkat paha Jimin, dan matanya langsung terfokus pada lubang merah muda di perpotongan bokong Jimin. Tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jimin kali itu, jadi ia bermain dengan benar-benar lembut.

Ia memasukkan satu jarinya pada lubang Jimin, menggerakkannya maju mundur, setelah itu jemarin lainnya, sampai lenguhan Jimin terdengar ke seluruh ruangan tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan kembali. Ia merasakan Jimin berkedut, dan ia mempercepat gerakannya, namun tidak cukup cepat untuk membuat Jimin kesakitan.

"Babe," Yoongi memanggil, dan Jimin mengerti dari nada yang Yoongi keluarkan. "Aku akan masuk."

Yoongi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam dengan perlahan, sembari ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium Jimin untuk membuat laki-laki itu tidak memperhatikan rasa sakit yang ada. Ia terus masuk, dan Jimin mengerang, tangannya menarik bahu telanjang Yoongi, melenguhkan nama yang lebih tua.

"Kau seksi saat memanggil namaku, katakan lagi," Yoongi menggoda.

"Yoongi," Jimin menurut, sembari ia merasakan sakit memenuhi bagian bawahnya dan ia merasa penuh, entah bagian belakang dan bagian depannya, membuatnya melayang.

"Aku mulai," Yoongi menyentakkan penisnya pada Jimin, membuat Jimin hampir menjerit karena rasa sakit, sedang Yoongi menggigit perpotongan leher Jimin memberikan tanda sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak dan memompa maju mundur, membuat suara lenguhan Jimin menjadi tidak teratur karena tubuhnya terus bergerak karena hentakan Yoongi.

Tiada yang dapat membedakan suara-suara di ruangan itu, termasuk suara tubuh bertemu tubuh yang dilakukan keduanya, atau suara derit tempat tidur yang tersentak-sentak, suara lenguhan Jimin, suara erangan keduanya. Semuanya begitu samar.

" _So Tight Babe,"_ Yoongi menyentak lebih cepat, ia bisa merasakan penisnya terjepit dan diremas di dalam sana, dan ia mendengar desahan Jimin yang semakin keras.

" _Yoongi, faster,"_ entah Jimin menyadari kata-katanya itu atau tidak, namun anak itu terus mendesah menatap Yoongi dengan air mata yang keluar, menggigit bibirnya. _"Fuck me faster, Yoongi ... ahh."_

Jadi Yoongi menurutinya, walaupun tahu itu akan terasa sakit untuk Jimin, ia menghentamkan diri, hingga menemukan titik puncaknya, dan ia bergerak semakin cepat. Ia mengangkat paha Jimin lebih tinggi, sekaliannya ia juga bermain dengan milik Jimin yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih.

" _Fuck,"_ Yoongi menjadi sedikit tidak terkontrol, tangannya ikut menggerakkan pinggul Jimin, hingga ia bisa merasakan titik terdalamnya dan ia mengumpat sekali lagi.

"Ehhmm, Hyung, aku akan keluar," Jimin tidak bisa terus-terusan menahannya, punggungnya terus menggesek alas tempat tidur Yoongi serayaan dengan irama beraturan Yoongi yang terus cepat dan cepat.

"Namaku, sayang," pinta Yoongi, masih memompa di bawah sana, mencium singkat Jimin.

"Ah, Yoongi, ahh," Jimin melenguh, ia tahu sedari tadi suaranya sudah memenuhi ruangan itu, ia tahu namun mulutnya menolak rasa malu, tubuhnya sungguhlah menyukai hal ini.

"Bersamaku, Jimin."

Yoongi menyentakkan penisnya untuk terakhir kali, menuju titik terdalam di dalam remasan ketat Jimin, mengeluarkan spermanya dan mendesah. Sedang perutnya dikenakan oleh cairan hangat Jimin, mengotori tiap inci perut pucatnya. Dan ia masih belum melepaskan penisnya, membiarkannya di sana selama beberapa saat, sementara cairannya keluar dari lubang Jimin yang berkedut-kedut, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya, jadi ia mengangguk dan menerima ciuman hangat Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun keesokan harinya, merasa benar-benar berantakan. Surai kelamnya teracak-acak, beberapa helainya berdiri dan ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama, tentu saja, bagian bawahnya. Dan ketika bergerak, ia bisa merasakan nyeri menyengatnya seperti listrik.

Di sebelahnya Yoongi menatapnya, sudah terbangun juga rupanya, menatap Jimin lamat-lamat. "Kau akan lari Jimin?"

"Tidak, tidak, Hyung," Jimin berkata, suara itu sedikit serak, habis ia keluarkan semalaman.

"Katakan kau menyukaiku."

"Ya, Hyung, aku menyukai, sangat."

Sampai-sampai kalimat itu saja mungkin tidak akan bisa mengungkapkannya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Wuteverrrr~

Encehnya aneh, bahkan ga ngedit bagian nc-nya karena terlalu memalukan, astaga. Dan uh, adakah di sini yang sama kaya aku? Aku udah lama sekali ngikutin bts, tapi baru awal tahun ini aku nyadar dengan, sialan, Park Jimin punya lesung pipi?

Maafkan dakuh, mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang kaya gitu. Jangan kalian tiru yah, huks.

By the way, terima kasih follow, favorite dan reviewnya. Well, respon untuk Death Case sedikit sekali, lanjut, nda, lanjut, nda, kkkk. Lanjut kok, entah kenapa aku semangat amat sama ff itu.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
